


Dolls, Angels and Hamadryad Necromancers

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Implied nazushumika, Is it technically major character death if the major character is already dead?, M/M, Not Really Character Death, because nobody else will, it's almost midnight this isn't spell checked, this is literally just me spilling about me and my boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mika had learned his most important lesson.Never go into the village, no matter what happened to him or Shu, never go near the village
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dolls, Angels and Hamadryad Necromancers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pettyarsonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyarsonist/gifts).



> this is literally something me and my partner thought up for a discord server uhh
> 
> This is literally just word vomit with no dialogue  
> Might expand this is it gets some traction but I also have to finish the eishu I've been procrastinating on  
> Help

The incident shook the entirety of Yumenosaki Village.

When they found the poor boy's body at the bottom of the cliffside, the entire village grieved. 

Everyone knew him, the young orphaned boy with odd eyes that would pass candy and other treats to the younger kids, while he was thinner than a rail. Mika Kagehira was well-known in that small village indeed, his two best friends even coming from the higher echelon of the village, the richer folk. Mika himself had no supernatural power among the others of the village, an oddity within an entire town full of magical creatures and the supernatural. His own best friends were an angel and a hamadryad, while he was just a human, only human.

And then the day came where he was thrust into darkness, and he found himself a spirit among the living. Unable to communicate with any of them, he had silently held vigil at his own gravestone for years, watching his friends and the people he knew grow and develop into young men and women. 

The hamadryad known as Itsuki Shu was devastated after his death, and the angel Nito Nazuna was just as distraught at the sight. They both grew through the years that passed, and they still laid flowers on Mika's grave every week. Only these past few weeks, Shu would visit alone, and stare directly at the spirit of the once-living boy. 

And one fateful day, Mika Kagehira woke up. His sharp intake of breath, he found, did absolutely nothing, and a small mechanical whirr filled his ears as he opened his eyes to see Shu, his antlers glowing that soft green they always had, and tears dripping down his face. His voice was full of life, and he hugged Mika tightly against his chest.

_ "I've finally found you.. You're really here, Kagehira." _

Mika glanced up at him, confused at first, before a small gleam caught his eyes, and he looked down at his body.

Three things occurred to him at once.

One. His skin was no longer skin, but a shiny bronze metal. Two. The whirring and ticking he heard in his ears was coming from his own heart. Three. Shu Itsuki, the hamadryad, had done the impossible and had raised the dead.

The years and years hadn't affected Shu much, he still seemed generally the same as when Mika had died, and slowly, Mika learned what had happened in the years he was gone, and was relieved to know things hadn't changed much. 

Slowly but surely, Mika began to talk, and then to walk, and then to bathe himself in the warmth of the sun every day while Shu fed off the life-force of his tree. And Shu learned from the very first day he had revived Mika, that he thought differently of his childhood friend than he had originally thought. And so one day, while Shu and Mika shared the warmth of the sun outside of their cabin deep in the forest, that Mika had learned his most important lesson.

Never go into the village, no matter what happened to him or Shu, never go near the village.

Mika had asked many times why he wasn't allowed, which Shu responded with his choice of answer for tough questions Mika posed. Vaguely waving his hands around, and hoping Mika would understand. Mika never did, of course, but he pretended to for Shu's sake. And Mika listened to what Shu said, and never set foot past the forest in which the two lived in solitude. 

Shu would go almost every day to the village, and returned with food for himself, and different trinkets and mechanical parts for Mika. And Shu would also return bearing stray white feathers on his shoulders, and small kiss marks on his cheek. Mika knew nothing of these implications, but was especially excited when Shu would come home with odds and ends of shiny things and other trinkets his friends had sent. 

And Mika learned to wait.

Between all the kisses and hugs and caring things Shu did for him, Mika had learned to wait and that good things would eventually come his way. And he had learned why he wasn't allowed in the village, why he must never set foot inside the boundaries. 

He learned that the magic Shu used to bring him into the body of the mechanical doll was forbidden, and that if anyone ever found out what exactly Shu had done, dire consequences would occur. 

And Mika learned to hold his tongue.

And Shu had learned to expect the unexpected with Mika's vast sense of curiosity.

So Shu crafted Mika a small ragdoll body and taught Mika to switch between the bulky mechanical figure and the ragdoll at will, and Mika eventually joined Shu on his outings into the village, where he found that Shu was visiting Nazuna where he lived, and going out for many,  _ many  _ café dates with his husband. 

And on the day that Shu had crafted a body of flesh and bone for the once dead boy, Mika was delighted to find that Shu and Nazuna felt the same when they hugged him as when Mika had died all those years ago. 

And Mika Kagehira learned that he was loved by them both, and that one day, when the time was just right and the stars aligned, he'd be able to go into the village once more.


End file.
